Get it right this time
by Chosen2007
Summary: Zach died because of J.R. intented for Babe, Kendall starting a new lanuch for fusion two months later, instead of Zarf, meets Clay, which is the prequel of the submissive. I own none of the characters but Clay and Julius
1. Chapter 1

Get it right this time

By

Chosen2007

Part One

Kendall was meeting this critically acclaimed singer named Clay Moore and didn't know what to expect, every once in a while she would look at her cell phone trying to see if there was anything wrong with Spike. All of a sudden, a tall six foot two man walked to her with a nice button down shirt and jeans, it was him. "Ms. Hart, it's good to finally meet you." Clay said with a smile and Kendall smiled back then shook his hand then sat down. "Your mother is quite a character, I felt like I was on the dating game." Kendall said and Clay responded, "I want to apologize for that, my mother is very….I love her, it's just…" "My mother is Erica Kane." Kendall said and so they got down to business. He agree to donate his song, A Woman's Worth, which is unreleased to the public to Fusion's campaign, she looked at his focus and intensity while she looked at the phone. He saw this. "Ms. Hart, I think we got the nuts and bolts, if I'm keeping you from something." Clay quietly said and Kendall responded, "No. It's the first time in two months that I've been apart from my baby." "A mother's instinct, I have a father's instinct, my mother is watching Claire and I miss my little girl every day I'm on the road." Clay said and Kendall felt a little warmth that she's trying so hard to block off. "The Daddy is in my little boy's life, how old is your little girl?" Kendall asked and Clay responded, "Seven." Kendall just sat there staring and was fighting something she thought died. "We got the nuts and bolts. I'm glad you're staying here for a while." Kendall said and Clay responded, "I am too." He smiled and said something Kendall didn't want to forget. "The tour is over, I don't have to make another album and most of all, I get to be a dad." Clay said and Kendall responded, "You sound like it's a curse." "Some good things are." Clay said and Kendall knew that was true. They shook hands and as Kendall left, Clay turned around to check her ass out. Kendall turned around and caught him, smiled then walked off.

The next morning, Kendall had her purple dress on and shoes. She looked in the mirror, "I could do this Zach. I could be the woman you remembered. You gave me so much and I wish I could be her again. I hope J.R. rots in hell for trying to kill Babe and killing you." Kendall said.


	2. Chapter 2

Get it right this time

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Kendall was once again at work and everyone was chatting but she wasn't listening, once again she looked at her phone and just looked back at her papers. Erin walked in and said, "He's here." Clay Moore walked in and Kendall stood up. "Do you always look at business people's ass? Are you some kind of freak?" Kendall asked and Clay responded, "No and no." "Why did you look at my ass?" Kendall asked and Bianca said, "What's wrong with that?" "Don't do that again." Kendall said with venom in her voice and left. Simone walked to him, "I'm Simone and you look at my ass anytime." Simone said and Clay responded, "Okay." Erin introduce herself, so did Danielle and Bianca did too. "Excuse my sister she lost her husband recently." Bianca said and Clay responded, "That's okay." Bianca went over the contract with him and he was very friendly with her. "Any questions you have?" Bianca asked and Clay responded, "Well, my mother is a big fan of your mother, could you get me tickets for her show?" Bianca was happy to hear that, "I think we could, how many?" Bianca asked and Clay responded, "Two, my sister lives with me too." Bianca agreed to that and they shook hands while Simone gave him the eyes. Babe walked in and he nodded to her. Kendall walked back out eventually and Bianca walked to her. "What's your problem?" Bianca asked and Kendall responded, "He was looking at my ass." "So what if he was?" Bianca asked and Kendall responded, "You don't do that in business." Bianca just walked away and Babe smiled faintly at Bianca then looking at Bianca's ass, Kendall caught this then Babe walked away.

Kendall went to pick up Spike from Ryan. "So I heard about Clay Moore signing." Ryan said and Kendall responded, "Yep. Everyone loves him." "But you don't like him." Ryan said and Kendall responded, "No. He was looking at my ass." "He's a man. You are a hot woman." Ryan said and Kendall responded, "I don't want anyone looking at me like that!" She screamed and stood there trying not to cry again. "Kendall you're killing yourself with grief." Ryan said and Kendall responded, "I hate J.R., jail is too good for him, I want him dead. He almost took my whole life, he took part of it." Ryan hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

Get it right this time

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Kendall knocks on the door and Clay opened it, "Oh Jesus." Clay said and Kendall responded, "I'm sorry. Can I come in?" Clay gesture her to come in and Kendall did. "I heard the song and I love it." Kendall said and Clay asked, "Do you want it more upbeat?" "It's perfect the way it is." Kendall said and Clay responded, "I want you to know I meant no disrespect, if nothing else, it was respect, I think you're beautiful and when I see your response, it only means that you're mourning." Clay said and added, "I'm so sorry. I won't do that again." Kendall was fighting it and then she reached over that wrapped her arms around him, so did he. "It's okay." Clay said and Kendall let go, "I shouldn't be a bitch." Kendall said and Clay responded, "It's in your nature." "Gee, thanks." Kendall said and Clay responded, "You have to be a little, it's how you protect yourself." A mid-twenties girl named Lilith walked in and said, "Is my brother brothering you? He so cheesy, he weren't know how to treat a lady, all he ever got was girls." "This woman is unfortunately my sister." Clay said and Lilith shook Kendall hands and walked away.

"Where's your little girl or was that a pick-up line?" Kendall asked and Clay responded, "It worked." "I'm not a groupie." Kendall said and Clay responded, "If you were, I were see much more cleavage." Kendall smiled and then said, "So you prefer trashy. Just like all rock stars." "No. Confidence is my stimulant and not curly hair." Clay said and Kendall responded, "It's original. I'm sorry; we can't all be blonde and flight attendants joining the mile-high club." "You know, flight attendants are boring sort of little uptight business women, have you see any in the mirror lately?" Clay said and Kendall respond, "You didn't seem to mind you were looking at my ass." "I was thinking you can't be just a white girl to have an ass like that." Clay said and Kendall actually like that, "Thanks. You know what…..We're talk later." Kendall said and walked out.

Moments later, Clay's mother came in and Claire hugged Clay running in. "What did you do that girl? She was muttering something about your son is a pig and I didn't raise you like that" Clay's mother's said, then hit him and Claire said, "She was mad."

Kendall rely the whole conversation to Bianca and she just shook her head. "If he's just a pig, why are you so upset?" Bianca asked and Kendall responded, "He insulted me!" "Take him off the campaign." Bianca said and Kendall responded, "No. I'm going to make him our biggest campaign star ever and make him quit then sue him for contract…..something." Kendall walked off muttering something about make fun of my curly hair, will you? Bianca bursting out laughing at this own thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Get it right this time

By

Chosen2007

Part four

Kendall did what she said she was going to do but didn't interfere with his time with his child and his mother was in on it. However, Clay took to it and in made a stop at the Miranda center for Halloween, he took his daughter. He read the tale of Sleepy Hollow, the way he told it, he got the kids involved and he talk in a creepy voice. The kids loved every moment of it and Kendall was actually beginning to thwart out a little. There was a Halloween party at Fusion; Clay was drinking his soda because he hated liquor. His mother was talking with Erica, they had become friends. Bianca was wandering about her secret admirer, Bianca was dressed as a cat and then she was tapped. Bianca turned around to see Lilith there as a vampire. "What are you doing here?" Bianca asked and Lilith responded, "A heart of gold, is never old, a touch of hair, without care, a simple kiss, I will never miss, please accept me and you will see." "It's you!" Bianca said and Lilith responded, "It's me." Lilith then pulled Bianca in for a kiss so deep and Bianca don't remembered being kissed like that in a while, Maggie dumped her. "You vampires are very…" Lilith did it again and Bianca just kissed back.

Kendall who was dressed as Kendall, she was watching Clay with all those women. Ryan saw her looking at them and said, "Kendall, it's customary for someone who likes someone to do something about it." Kendall turned to Ryan and said, "It's customary for the father of my child to shut the hell up. Now if you excuse me…" She left and then went upstairs. After ten minutes, Clay was talking some more and Kendall came down, she was Kendall dressed as a school girl. "Now I figured if you're going to look at my ass, you look at the whole thing." Kendall said and Clay responded, "Excuse me ladies, someone needs to be…..expelled…constantly." Clay looked at her and Kendall said, "I don't know who the hell you are, I saw you with the kids and I thought I would bend a little." Clay shook his head and said, "It's a good start. I want to give you something." Clay went in his pocket and gave it to Kendall, "What is it?" she asked and he said, "Who I am? This is my new album and I thought someone who didn't know me as well should get first cracks in listening to it. Put it this way you could tell me it sucks and I won't take it personally." Kendall looked down and said, "It's a good start." "Kendall, I've always been open with you, your hair blocked you from seeing the signs." Clay said then left and Kendall gave him a look.

Babe was outside with her fox outfit, a phantom stood in front of her and she looked in the eyes. He took off the mask, it was an old fame. "Hello Annabelle." Julius said and she stood up, he asked, "May I?" Babe shook her head and he pulled her in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Get it right this time

By

Chosen2007

Part five

Kendall knocked on the door and Clay opened, it was three days before Thanksgiving. "How can I help you Ms. Hart?" Clay asked and Kendall responded, "I want you to come to my family's thanksgiving as my……..date with your family." Clay looked at her and said, "No." Kendall gave him a look and said, "You're rejecting me for a first date." "I'm not going to let you get by that easy." Clay said and added, "I accept your invitation for Thanksgiving but it's hardly a date." Kendall realized that she was talking to a very smart person. "Okay. It's an audition. I want to see how you are with my family and Erica, mainly." Kendall said and Clay responded, "Okay, I'll buy that." Kendall began to walk out and then turned, she said, "I love your rough version of your album, I think the music is rough but the voice is so clear. I could see why you're good." Kendall walked away and Clay closed his door.

Lilith and Bianca was at confusion flirting. "You know I think we need to make more of this thing we have." Lilith said and Bianca responded, "I agree." "I think we need to sleep together." Lilith said and Bianca responded, "Wow. That was bold." Lilith then whispers something bolder. "I like that too." Bianca said and Babe walked in on cloud nine with a rose in her hair. You see she and Julius have known each other since high school and because of his mob connections; he had to disappear with her kid.

Julius knocked on the door and Clay opened it. They hugged and Julius said, "My daughter wants to know when she could see Claire." "Mom wants you to call her." Clay said and Julius responded, "You know she's been the best mom I ever had, even if she's not blood." "She feels the same about you." Clay said and Julius responded, "I'm trying to make very little connections with you, I don't want anything to hurt your career." "Don't you see bro, I'm glad you do." Clay said and Julius responded, "I saw Annabelle." That's a risk." Clay reminded him "I kept her from her daughter, she needs to see her, I'm finally going to build a life with her." Julius said.


End file.
